Linked forever
by ELLYNARA3
Summary: Harry's potion goes terribly wrong and due to Draco being very close by when the potion blew up a link has been established. This link includes being able to see the others dreams, nightmares, thought, feelings and movements. Only short mentions of Hermione and Ginny. :)


Harry's potion goes terribly wrong and due to Draco being very close by when the potion blew up a link has been established.

This link includes being able to see the others dreams, nightmares, thought, feelings and movements.

One night when they both wake up with a scream after one of Harry's nightmares Draco mumbles sleepily into Harry's head.

'That one was bad Harry.' Draco's mind voice sounding like a mix between scared and trying to be comforting.

'Yeah. I'm used to it though.' Harry mind mumbled back to Draco sounding resigned.

'Meet me at the clock tower Harry?' Draco asked into his head curiously, he wanted to comfort the older boy in person.

Harry hesitated, last time he'd listened to Draco he'd almost been caught by Filch and eaten by a three headed dog.

'I'm not joking Harry. I'll be there.' Draco's mind voice sounding sincere as he said it after sensing Harry's obvious hesitation. 'Promise.' Harry could see the small smile on Draco's face like Draco was projecting the image to him.

Harry tried sending back a picture of himself smiling and thought back, 'Okay. I'll see you soon.'

Harry smiled to himself slightly, grabbing his map and cloak before heading up to the clock tower.

"Hey Drac." Harry mumbled around a yawn after taking the cloak off and sitting next to the Slytherin.

"Hi Harry." Draco mumbled back as a small smile graced his mouth. "Wanna talk about it?" Draco asked softly.

"No. Not really." Harry mumbled, not wanting to relive the nightmare that he'd already lived in the battle of Hogwarts.

"You sure? A lot of people died in that nightmare Harry." Draco said, wanting to investigate what Harry was thinking but not wanting to invade the Gryfindorks privacy.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm used to that one by now." Harry mumbled, "Still hurts and scares me though." Harry silently thanked the heavens that Draco hadn't seen the one where the Slytherin died, and how badly Harry reacted to that one.

"This happens a lot?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah. A few times a week now. It used to be every night. It's gotten better since Hermione started giving me sleeping drafts. I wasn't allowed, by Hermione's orders, to take one tonight." Harry smiled softly at all that his friends had done for him.

"So that's why there was a nightmare tonight?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. That's why I got to re-see all of my friends and family dying before my eyes. Laid out flat. Their corpses next to freshly dug graves." Harry said, tears starting to run down his face as he gave gasping sobs.

Draco pulled Harry into a half hug and Harry lay his damp face against his shoulder, muffling his sobs against the Slytherin's shoulder.

"S-Sorry."Harry mumbled, rubbing at his face with his sleeve and trying to pull away as he calmed down.

But Draco wouldn't let him.

"It's okay. I have a feeling that those tears were needed." Draco mumbled, skimming lightly over some parts of Harry's brain. "Since you haven't cried since they died."

"Yeah. They're all gone and it's my fault." Harry mumbled with a hiccup, silent tears rolling down his face now which he wiped away with his sleeve.

"It's not your fault. You didn't kill them. You-know-who did." Draco said, pulling Harry closer to him as he shared the pain that the younger male was feeling.

"I never wanted any of them to fight or die for me." Harry mumbled, snuggling closer to Draco as the older male projected comfort and- surprisingly- affection for the younger.

"I know." Draco mumbled as he gently stroked his hand through Harry's hair, "But they did. And I'm sure that if you were to ask them they would say that they died nobly, protecting what they love. You. And fighting for what they believe ... V-Voldemort's end. They didn't die in vain Harry. And I'm sure they'd all be proud of you." Draco said, pressing a soft kiss into Harry's hair, accidentally letting the affection for Harry that he felt trickle through their mind link. He'd been trying to hide that from the Gryfindor since the link had started.

Harry's eyes widen slightly as he feels exactly how Draco feels about him.

"R-Really?" Harry mumbled, pulling away from the older male to look him in the eyes, conveying that he was asking about Draco's feelings for him.

"Yeah." Draco mumbled waiting for the younger to push him away but instead he felt a soft warmth against his lips and his eyes widened in shock before he realized that Harry was kissing him, but before he could return the kiss Harry pulled away and pushed a few thoughts into his head.

'Flourish and Botts. You're eyes. They were enticing. I wanted to stay for forever.' A picture of his young face and eyes were pushed into his mind for him to see.

'All though first year to sixth, I stared at you. Over at the Slytherin table. I don't think you ever noticed.' A picture of him from each year was thrust through his mind.

'I became slightly obsessed with you in sixth year when you were always sneaking off with some girl. I became slightly jealous.' A picture of him with female Crabbe and Goyle was pushed into his mind followed by a few emotions which he put together to mean jealousy. Frustration, anger, sadness, longing... The list went on for a while.

"Anyway... The point is... I've been in love with you for years. I thought that you'd be disgusted if I told you. Especially before I saved your life." Harry mumbled quietly before grinning at me, "But now I know you feel the same way. I can't tell you how happy I am. Never thought something good might happen because of a potion gone wrong to be honest." Harry chuckled.

Draco sat shocked for a moment before grinning at Harry and pulling the younger males tie to kiss him gently.

"I've loved you since Flourish and Botts too." Draco mumbled with a smile, "Those green eyes are entrapping. They should be illegal." Draco chuckled and slid his hand into Harry's hair to pull him forward and kiss him again.

"Very funny." Harry mumbled, kissing Draco back, happy that he'd finally gotten this.

Hidden in the crevice of the wall Hermione smirked to herself and tucked murslap back into her robes as well as the vial that would reverse the effects of the potion. Harry and Draco didn't seem to mind being mind linked.

Hermione had seen the attraction that the two had for each other from a mile away and had been trying to get them together for months. Asking Professor Slughorn to pair the two together.

The final straw was when they wouldn't stop arguing about the simplest things, like how to slice newt's eyes or how to crush a burs berry.

She'd asked Professor Slughorn if they could learn one particular potion and slipped some murslap into the boy's cauldron while they were fighting. Faces almost close enough to kiss. Then they were suddenly drenched in the potion that is usually used to activate a pensive.

Hermione knew that a mind link would form between them. And well she got what she wanted in the end.

Humming to herself she left the boys to their mischief and went to have some of her own with her girlfriend Ginny.

~The End~


End file.
